Lean on Me
by Barking Spiders
Summary: Dylan finally tells Alek his secret and Alek doesn't take it so lightly. He threatens her and Deryn is forced to seek comfort with a new friend, a friend that has always been there, one that she never seemed to noticed.
1. Unrequited love

Lean on Me

**A/N: This is my very first fan fiction ever. I am currently obsessed with the Leviathan Series and while reading I often fantasized how Deryn's secret would be revealed. This fan fiction is one of the many ways I pictured how the revelation would play out. Part of me just wanted Deryn to tell Alek herself and not find out the way he did in Goliath. Anyways pretty much all reviews will be accepted and I appreciate criticism , as I believe mistakes are what brings the writer out of us. Hope you enjoy! **

Dylan led Prince Aleksandar to the machine room. His hand gripped his so tight that his knuckles were white. Alek also noticed that his hand was sweaty with nervousness, he presumed. Well that was to be expected, after all tonight was the night that Dylan would finally tell him his huge family secret.

When they reached the room, Dylan took out his command whistle and blew the notes to call the glowworms to illumination. In the light, Alek realized that Dylan's face was slightly pale than the usual. Whatever this secret was, it surely made the Great Dylan Sharp uneasy, when nothing ever seemed to bother him.

Dylan took and deep breath and whispered, "Alek..I need you to promise me something upon me revealing this secret."

Without skipping a heartbeat Alek replied "Whatever it is, I will never tell, as you've kept mine."

"Promise?"

"Certainly."

"Okay…Dylan began, "There's something you should know. This secret is a personal one and has little to do with my whole family."

Alek nodded thoughtfully and then said, "Proceed."

Dylan opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, but then he clamped it shut. Dylan obviously needed encouragement, but Alek wasn't sure what to do, so he put an arm around Dylan's shoulder.

"Alek, before I tell you, I want you to know that I'm still the same person that I've always been. I just have a different outlook of the world."

"I understand, Dylan." Alek replied softly as he tried to making eye contact with the boy, but he simply wouldn't look at him. It was almost as if he were ashamed. Alek waited patiently as he always had with Dylan had almost spilled the beans. Finally Dylan lifted his head to meet Alek eyes and he could see the boy was blinking tears back furiously.

"I can't tell you..," He whimpered at last and tried to bolt for the door. But somehow Alek was able to beat him to the door and block him, when normally Dylan was the fastest.

"Dylan, please tell me. Your secret is safe with me." Alek beckoned.

Dylan went and sat on a box full with spare machine parts. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Prince Aleksandar of Hohenberg, I ask you for your forgiveness..."

Alek looked puzzled, but gladly replied "I give you my forgiveness, but no need for the fancy titles as we all-"

"I know, I know you daft prince. I just want you to take this seriously and make it all formal." Dylan said irritably.

"Shoot."

"My real name is Deryn Sharp. I'm female and fifteen. I joined the Royal Air Service so I could fly again just like I did with my da when I was a wee little bit. I also did this because I believe a woman could be an airman, airwomen, just as any of those bum-rags men out there."

This time it was Alek who looked green. He just stood there, motionless as a statue as he tried to sink all this in and then he smirked.

Finally he spoke. "Very Funny, Dylan...nice one." Alek chuckled.

"I'm not playing, Alek!" Deryn retorted.

"Yeah, like you're actually a girl that snuck into the service. And I suppose Mr. Dylan Sharp has diddies." Alek walked over and grabbed Dylan by the shoulder and pressed a hand to his chest. What he felt there could not be explained for any other reasons other than what Dylan had said. So it was true.

Deryn slapped Alek's hand away, and blushed. "Keep your hands to yourself, mister," she chided.

Alek could not believe this was happening, but the girl was obviously bound. Before he knew it the words were out of his mouth.

"But, why you never told me?" He questioned.

Alek let me-"

"I know, you don't trust a spoil prince, that's it!" He chided, anger rising in his voice.

"No, Alek, it's not that...it was-"

"You should have told me," he growled.

"Barking spiders, Alek! Will you shut-up for one barking minute, you bum-rag!"

"It was never that...I could never bring myself to tell you because...because..." she trailed off.

"Because of What?" Alek prompted as he held his anger in check.

Deryn sighed and said, "Because you're a prince and I'm as common as dirt and we could never be," Deryn said at last.

"But what does that have to do with any..." His voice trailed off, suddenly realization dawning on him. She was a girl, but not just any girl, but a girl in love. With him. A prince and a commoner. A big no-no.

"Dy-Deryn, you know I can't return this. This very whole situation is what started this Great War and I can't afford that to happen again," he said somberly.

"We could try, I mean please Alek, and can you at least try?" She whimpered.

"God wounds, no. How can you expect me? I don't even love you, how could I? I didn't even know you were a girl to begin with."

"Please...Alek, just be my friend, will you? She blinked tears furiously back.

"That...I'm no longer sure if that was even a valid friendship, considering, I didn't even know who you were. My friend I grew to like was Dylan Sharp, not some common girl," he said harshly.

Tears rolled down her sharp, fine girlish features.

"And...,"Alek continued, "as for being your friend now? No thank you. That's just asking for trouble. It would only complicate things more. I don't fancy making you hurt more than I have already."

"Why not, Bum rag?" She questioned with a glare.

Alek simply said, "Because If I did, you would always see it a different way. One that I can't afford." His eyes were blazing and his lips in a thin line, trying to control his anger.

"You promised. You promised ME, Alek!" She shrieked.

"I'm afraid those promises only work when the friendship is mutual," he turned for the door and twisted the knob.

Deryn paled.

"But don't worry...I'll keep your little secret..." he paused and then added as if an afterthought, "For now." His glare was as cold as the green sea below them. And just as he open the door and was about to leave, Deryn yelled "You bum-clart-sniffer!"

**A/N: I'm sorry I made Alek look like a class A-jerk, but trust me, it was needed to the story. I'll make it up to you later though. It's just that SW didn't really bring out Alek's feelings in the book. Anyhow, I would like some suggestions. What do you want to happen next? Should I bring Newkirk in the story(As I plan to do, anyways) and have him comfort Deryn upon her revealing her secret to him as well? You just tell me and I'll have it done.**


	2. Sleep Deprived

**A/N: I had fun writing this chapter. I'm positive you're going to like it a lot. I have a question for writers out there though; I'm curious. How many of you fan fiction writers out there actually write down their story with paper and pen, and then typed it on the computer? I'm sure I'm not the only one out there who uses this** **strategy. Well give me your opinion; Is it easier to just type the story or actually write it? Well anyways here's the wanted chapter two! Enjoy!**

Alek walked swiftly to his room, his head throbbing. He was still shocked at what he found out about Dy-Deryn. How could this have happen? How could he not have notice that Dylan was actually a girl?

True, Alek had past encounters in which he had mistaken a woman for a man. It was the time when he thought Lilit was a man in Istanbul, but that was because she acted like a man. Now it was the same thing all over again with Deryn, except this time it had taken him a long time to realize, that Deryn was a girl. How embarrassing. What was wrong with him?

All this thinking started making his head hurt even more, so he decided to get ready for bed. He went to the restroom to tend to his teeth, washed his face and ran a comb through his copper curls. When he was done, Alek practically ran to his bed. He slipped into the comforter, relishing the feeling of his silky pajamas against the caress of the cotton soft sheets.

Alek reached over to the lantern resting on his night stand and twisted it off. Darkness engulfed him as he rested._ Now to get some well deserved sleep_, he thought. He closed his eyes and flipped over to his side. At first he tried to sleep, but his thought won over his drowsiness. His thoughts in particular kept on navigating towards Deryn.

What was she doing right now? Perhaps she was still in the machine room, sitting on the bench, crying like a baby. No, Deryn may me a girl, but that didn't mean she wasn't tough. She probably dusted herself off and swiped her shoulder as if shooing-away a fly and left. Yes, that's exactly what she would have done, but she looked practically broken down when he left her, almost like another person. Well she was another person, wasn't she? Of course she was. She wasn't even a "he" anymore and had never been.

Not only had she kept her secret away from him, she had the nerve to have feelings for him. It wasn't fair! How was he supposed to like her, if he'd known her all along to be a boy? He wasn't like that or else he'd be gay. People just didn't fall in love like that.

_I need to stop this madness_, Alek thought. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, but that only made his eyes hurt and tried once again to find sleep. But sleep was out of his depths.

He kept on hearing her different girlish voice in his head, "You promise...you promise ME, Alek!" She had shrieked. He had quickly dismissed the comment and replied what came to mind, that his promises were basically worthless.

But why had he said that? Even though he now knew her secret, she had always been a good friend, boy or not. Alek started feeling uneasy inside. Suddenly he was repenting what he said to Deryn. Was it fair and necessary to say what he said to her?

After all she begged that they would only be friends and nothing more, but Alek, being the fool he was, said the things he said.

_I was a bit too harsh on her,_ he thought. Maybe tomorrow I'll make it up to her...but wait what if she doesn't even want to see me? No, surely she would want to see him, even after all the things he had said, because_ she loves me_, he thought as he finally found the recesses of sleep.

Little did Alek know that love could quickly blossom into something equal. Hate.

That night Alek dreamed of Deryn. On the tip-side if the _Leviathan_, Deryn was walking towards him, her golden locks slightly longer were slashing in her face from the wind. Her arms were stretch out, as if beckoning him for a hug. Her eyes were bluer than the Caspian Sea and contain a spark of something mischievous. Her -porcelain doll face was all serious.

When she reached him, she grimaced and said, "There you are, you daft prince. I was looking for you."

_God's wounds, she was breathtakingly beautiful_, he thought. All Alek could do was smile dumbly at her.

She frowned. "Hello...anyone home in the old attic?" she waved her hand back and forth in front of his face.

Alek blinked and grabbed Deryn's flying hand and brought it to his chest. His emerald eyes stared deeply into her sapphire eyes.

"Uh, Alek, why do you look like a love-sick daft person?" She questioned.

"Because I am, he replied and pulled her into an embrace. His lips sought hers hungrily and with eagerness. He kissed her for what seemed like a long time, until he noticed that she was in fact, not returning his kiss.

He pulled back, only to see that Deryn was no longer there. It was as if she disappeared into thin air.

"Deryn," he called. "Come back to me."

No reply came, and suddenly the air was knocked from his stomach and he was falling, what seemed like an endless fall, until he hit the _Leviathan's_ membrane. Stars displayed before his eyes. When his vision cleared, he saw an angel. Her golden hair and endless halo and her eyes matched the heavens above.

Somehow, Deryn had snuck away from him and then punched him. _She was a swift lassie;_ he had to give it to her.

Deryn leaned down to his level and whispered in his ear, "No more lip-locking with me...ever. You got that?" she jumped up and jogged in the opposite direction of the _Leviathan's_ length.

Alek sprung from his bed and looked around him. He touched his stomach, but felt no pain. It was only a nightmare. There was one thing he was certain of, though...he wouldn't be lip-locking with Deryn Sharp anytime soon. For now.

**A/N: How'd you like that? I plan to bring Newkirk into the story soon. I have a plan for this story, but I'm kind of going off my notebook; scanning and revising and vice versa. Yesterday, while I was coming home on the school bus, I wrote this whole chapter. Who could blame me, though? What's a girl supposed to do when you got an hour to be on the bus before you get home? (I live in the country, mind you) Of course, I thought of my fanfic and busted out the ol' journal and started to jot down my brilliant ideas. Well anyways, I like to thank you personally for reading this much of my story so far, so thank you and remember to review, because your thought matter to me and I'm always open to new ideas.**


	3. You've got a Friend in Me

**A/N: This chapter is from Deryn's point of view. I want to have a least two chapters with the same character's pov. I'm not really sure if this chapter is one of my best works, so bare with me and let me know if you prefer something else.**

Deryn Sharp was devastated. She had finally told Alek her secret and he'd made a huge scandal of it. She had thought, if anything, that this revelation would bring the two of them closer. But all it did was place a barrier between them. A difference.

_I should have never told that bum-rag_, she thought. Now the boy didn't even want to be friends with her anymore, all because he was afraid, that she would see it as something more. What, was he scared, that he was going to fall in _love_ with her?

"Not likely." Deryn chuckled under her breath.

There came a knock at the door, and middy Newkirk(The last person she wanted to see) popped his head in. He looked at Dylan and his eyes widened. Dylan sat there on his cot, his sun-kissed hair in was all disheveled. When he looked into Dylan's piercing blue eyes, he saw that the boy appeared none too happy of his presence.

"What do you want, Newkirk?" He barked.

"Whoa, somebody's in a foul mood. I just came to get my jacket," he shivered. "It's getting barking cold up-top," he said cheerfully.

_Barking Newkirk, always sunny as hell_, Deryn thought. Not once, had she seen him pissed off.

Dylan just stared at him as if waiting for him to go, which indeed he was.

When Dylan didn't reply, Newkirk asked the most obvious question.

"Did you just wake up?"

"No, I just ruffled my hair and gave myself two black eyes," Dylan replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

_Black eyes_, Newkirk thought. He frowned as he looked more closely at Dylan. The boy looked down-right horrible. Two twin purple bags hung under each eye as if the boy hadn't seen sleep in days.

Dylan had never looked like this before. He was always bursting with confidence, the very boy, Newkirk wanted to be. The guy was strong and nothing ever seemed to faze him. Newkirk wonder what had put the Great Dylan Sharp in such a shape.

"What happened to you," Newkirk questioned, "you look like bloody hell."

"Newkirk," Dylan said, "do yourself a favor and get the hell away from me or else," he threatened.

Newkirk was taken aback by Dylan's sudden threat.

"Aye, will do," he replied and then added as if an afterthought, "Dylan, I want you to know, that you can trust me."

Dylan's crystal-clear eyes shifted up to meet Newkirk's chocolate-color eyes. He gasped as if he were surprised or shocked.

"What are you talking about, Newkirk?" Deryn was suddenly afraid that Alek had told him her secret.

"I mean I'm your friend," he said and then added, "Anytime you need someone to confide in, I'm yours." he said softly. Then he snapped his jacket on and headed out.

Little did Deryn know what Newkirk was planning. I'll have to make _her _happy, he thought.

Strange, Deryn thought as she watched him leave. Newkirk knew that the only person she confided in was her best friend, Alek. The only reason he would suggest that, was that he suspected she had a fall-out with Alek. Newkirk was getting smarter these days..._I'll have to watch my_ _actions in front of him_, she thought.

As soon as Deryn was sure that Newkirk was gone, she let her unsoldierly tears come. The dam, that had been holding them in place, suddenly broke. _I should have never told Alek_, she repented again. Because of him, she was all emotional and over sensitive. She couldn't be like this, for fear of the officers seeing through her disguise. Newkirk had already seen her broken down, and she couldn't afford for anyone else to see her like this.

_I need to toughen up and forget about that barking daft prince,_ she thought angrily to herself.

She wished Alek would take a chill-pill and be considerate of her feelings. He generally was a good gentlemen, like that time, when they were in Istanbul and the way he acted towards Lilit, all chivalrous. How jealous she had been of Lilit then.

She sighed, lost in her thoughts. _What am I to do now_, she thought. Alek had been her one and only true friend aboard the _Leviathan_, but now he didn't even want to be her friend.

There was no way she could ever confront Alek again. She wanted to, but she didn't trust herself not to break-down at the sight of him. Besides, Alek probably didn't want to see her again, not after all he had said last night.

Deryn never felt so alone as she did now. Suddenly she heard a clanking noise. Her eyes instinctively drifted up to the ceiling, already suspecting what it was.

The message lizard clambered out of the brass pipe and came to rest in front of her.

"Mr. Sharp," came the Captain's voice, "report to the middy's mess hall within a hour and make sure you're looking...sharp," he chuckled to himself.

"Aye, sir," Deryn responded, "I'll be there. End message."

She peeled herself off her cot and wonder why the captain was requesting her presence. Had that bum-rag of a prince betrayed her?

_I must stop thinking about him_, she strictly thought to herself. She stumbled to her closet and took out her best dress-uniform, grabbed the ship's infamous organic soap bar, a worn out towel, that when pressed against your bare body, it felt like you were drying yourself off with wires, instead of something that was meant to be soft. Last but not least she grabbed her silver hair brush that had been a gift from her ma on her 12th birthday and headed towards the ship's washing quarters.

**A/N: You see, I told you, this wasn't the best chapter...in fact as I write this, I still doesn't have a proper name for it, ugh. Anyone out there who could suggest a decent name for it? It's first come first serve, you name the chapter. I would be very grateful for that. Also this chapter is so much shorter than my first two, I mean they were at least 1,300+. **

**Well, I'll make it up to you, and make chapter four, a chapter you won't forget. Please R&R, thanks! :D**


	4. A Bit of Celebrating

**A/N: Firstly, I's like to give thanks to Knight Mistress, for giving a name to chapter three! (Thanks km, you're the best) **

**And I'd like to thanks to b2uty and the b2st, f_or_ leaving a review on every chapter so far! (Virtual chocolate-chips cookies to the both of you.) :D**

**And here is it, the promised chapter four! This chapter I must say was fun to write and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did, and also I have a chapter name for this one...kudos to me.**

_**While Deryn is getting ready, let's see what Newkirk's up to...**_

"Good afternoon, Captain Hobbes," Newkirk saluted.

"Ah, Middy Newkirk, what brings you to me?" The captain asked.

"A request sir is all," he answered smoothly.

"And what might this request be?" The captain questioned.

"It has come to my attention that, Mr. Dylan Sharp is an excellent soldier. He saved my life twice and I feel that we should honor him with a gathering today." Newkirk asked hopefully.

"Took you long enough to noticed," the captain replied, "but by calling it a 'gathering,' do you mean the likes of a party?"

"Aye, sir," Newkirk verified.

"Very well, Newkirk, but you will have to set all this up," Hobbes said wearily.

"Will do, sir. And one more thing. Would you be kind as to call Mr. Sharp?" Newkirk asked.

"What time?" The captain questioned back, clearly saying yes.

"An hour."

"Affirmative," the captain replied, "you are dismissed."

Newkirk clicked his boots together as if dancing to the tango and headed out.

Deryn stared at herself in the mirror. She was all dressed up and well groomed. The Air Gallantry Cross Award that she had gotten from saving Newkirk was tightly pinned on her black dress coat. The sliver metal that had Charles Darwin's face imprinted on it seemed to twinkle in the mirror as if it were winking at her. Two aqua spheres stared back at her. Her hair was nice and slicked backed with the ship's famous organic gel.

_This stuff works good_, Deryn thought, making a mental note to take loads of it when the war was over.

She remembered when she first came aboard the _Leviathan, _her hair would be all over the place like Medusa, when she worked top-side. Of course she had applied her own hair gel, but it was too weak for the high winds.

Then one day, Newkirk was working at her side in 75 mph winds. She looked at him and saw that his hair was in place despite the wind. With her hair in her face, she shouted over the wind and asked Newkirk what he'd put in his hair.

"It's the ship's gel," he offered, "best stuff on earth." Then he took out a small blue round bottle with a red cap and handed it to her. She read the label; 'Middy's Miracle.' She flipped the bottle over and read the rest, 'Got air hair? Don't worry, Middy's Miracle should do the trick. Guarantee to keep hair in place in winds up to 120mph.'

"Thanks, man," she said.

"No problem."

Ever since then she'd been using Middy's Miracle. The gel was a life savor. The best thing was that, the gel didn't even weigh her down or made her appear like a cow ha licked her._ I guess that's a good thing about organic stuff_..._all natural_, she thought.

She looked in the mirror once more and saw she was in good shape. The only flaw she couldn't fix, were the twin rose-tint bags under each eye.

She laced up her boots and opened the door, only to come face to face with...Newkirk.

Newkirk had his right hand in a fist. His arm was held up so that it was parallel with the door. He was obviously about to knock.

"You, again," Deryn huffed.

"I missed you too, Dylan," he replied, "The captain has asked me to kindly escort you to the mess hall."

"With all due respect." Deryn said frowning, knowing all this was a ruse, because why would the captain ask an idiot like Newkirk to escort her to the mess hall. Better yet, why the need for an escort? She knew her way around the ship like the back of her palm.

"With all due respect, Newkirk," Deryn said again, " I'm perfectly capable of bringing myself to the mess hall."

"Captain's orders," Newkirk replied, smirking.

Deryn swore. _Now why would the captain request that,_ Deryn thought. It was like he was worry she'd escape. But why would she be trying to escape? She wasn't a fugitive, as far as she knew...but still. Then it suddenly occurred to her. The captain must know somehow that she was a girl. Maybe Alek had told him already. But then again why would they need someone to guard a girl? The_ Leviathan_'s captain wasn't dumb. He'd probably figure that if she fooled them into thinking that she was a boy for several months, then she should have no problem trying to escape. No, that couldn't be-.

"Dylan," Newkirk asked, concern in his voice, "what's the matter? You've suddenly gone pale."

"Just a wee bit nervous, I suppose." Deryn responded.

"Oh, I know what's going on," Newkirk guessed, "You think you're in trouble, don't you?"

"Well, am I?" Deryn questioned.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Newkirk said in a brain-twisting manner. "C'mon, let's get going," he insisted.

Deryn had no choice but to follow.

They walked in silenced. The corridors of the_ Leviathan_ appeared to be empty, not a single soul in sight.

"Where's everybody?" Deryn inquired.

Newkirk shrugged and said, "Who knows..." Deryn glanced at him from the side and saw the corner of his mouth pulled into a semi-smile._ He's hiding something,_ she thought.

They rounded the corner and took a right and then a left and then they were standing in front of the mess hall's entrance. It was eerily quiet.

"Are you sure anyone is even in there?" Deryn asked. "This ship is practically a ghost ship," she noticed.

"Trust me, Dylan...just trust me," was all that Newkirk said.

And then they opened the doors.

"SURPRISED!" Shouted a chorus of familiar voices.

Deryn was honestly shocked. She had not been expecting this. She scanned the crowd and spotted people she recognized; Dr. Barlow, Wildcount Volger, Bauer, Mr. Rigby Otto Klopp, Hobbes, Dr. Busk. They were all staring at her in a way one would expect a loving parent would do to her children.

Captain Hobbes came to stand before her and smiled at her state of shock.

"Mr. Sharp, I assume you didn't expect this," he said, "neither did I until a friend of yours told me earlier of a brilliant plan."

Before Deryn could wonder which friend it was that Captain Hobbes was talking about, Newkirk stepped forward.

"Dylan, my good friend, It was I who called this gathering in honor of you," Newkirk said in an annoying formal way, "I feel that I am forever in your dept and I wanted to show my appreciation by throwing you a little 'par-tee,'" he said.

Deryn was flabbergasted.

Everyone she knew was there, she realized. She found herself smiling and then finally said, "Mr. Newkirk, I am honor to be here and I thank you for your generosity."

The 'par-tee' went on smoothly. She saw Dr. Barlow laughing with Dr. Busk. Newkirk was rambling something to her, but she wasn't really listening. She only nodded her head and shook her head instead of answering, but she doubted that she would get a chance to talk even if she wanted to, because Newkirk never seemed to pause for a second. She scanned the room once more.

She felt once more that, there's was something missing. Newkirk, being Newkirk, noticed her discomfort and asked, "You're looking for him, aren't you?"

"Aye, I just thought he would be here," Deryn replied.

"Well, I asked him to come, and he'd said he would come, so I don't know why he isn't here," Newkirk supplied.

"He has every reason not come," she said at last.

"So you _are_ having a fall-out with Alek," Newkirk said.

Deryn just nodded her head. Newkirk sighed and then said, "Dylan, you can tell me whatever it is."

Just the Count Volger rose from his chair and came Deryn's way.

"Ah, Mr. Sharp, I'm sure you noticed Alek's lack of presence. I'm sorry to say, that he was planning on coming, but this terrible headache came upon him and he decided not to come." Volger 's face was expressionless.

"No need to apologize on his behalf, Count," Deryn said at last. The wildcount just glared at her.

"Oh, but he asked me to," he said simply.

"I'll take it from here, Volger," said a familiar voice.

Alek had somehow materialized before them. He has _ finally_ arrived.

**A/N: I'd like to wish you all a very happy spring break. I'm sorry to say that I may not be updating soon until after spring break. I need a break, because I've been writing non-stop since I first published the story on Tuesday (Chapter 1) Wesnesday (Chapter 2) Thursday (Chapter 3) and finally Friday (Chapter 4)**

**Not that I don't mind writing, it's that I may not have access to the internet over spring break. But I will tell you this...since I write a new chapter every week day in my notebook and then type it up. So if you'll do the math you'll have **_six_** brand **_new chapters_** on Monday, March 19th, 2012! **

**Happy breaking.**


	5. Invitation

**A/N: I love writing. I want you guys to know what happens between the character switch, so I went back to Alek's morning. Just saying, so there are no confusions. Enjoy! :D**

_Alek's P.O.V. from the morning._

Alek woke up panting. He'd had another dream of Deryn. He looked around the the room and noticed there was light. _Finally it's morning_, thought Alek.

He' had enough of those blasted dreams about Deryn. Why in the world was he having these stupid dreams about a girl he didn't even love?

The last one had been the same as the others; Deryn looking attractive, her seeming to be beckoning him, and Alek making the wrong move. Only this time she hadn't punched him. She had actually pulled out a gun.

He remembered it all too well. Alek had kissed her forcefully, while his hands slid down to her waist. while he had ben drunk with kissing her, he noticed that she wasn't, once again, returning his kiss.

Then she'd shoved him away from her forcefully and pulled out an air pistol and cocked it at him.

"I-I can't do this, Alek," she'd shouted, the gun shaking in her hand.

"I thought you'd wanted this, Deryn," Alek asked, hands in the air in protest.

"I do-did, Alek," she whimpered, blinking tears back, "but now I'm not sure what I want," she raised the gun.

"Deryn, don't," Alek pleaded. "I-I love-"

"Don't _you_ dare say it!" she screamed.

"I love you, Deryn Sharp!"

"NO," she screamed and pulled the trigger.

Then Alek had woken up panting and found himself replaying the dream again and again in his head.

It didn't make sense. Every time he'd kissed her, she never pulled away right away. What was her problem? _She can make up her mind about joining the air-force, but not me, _Alek thought.

These dreams had left Alek highly distrubing,so he decided to clear his thoughts with a nice cold shower. When he was done, he got out to find Count Volger in his cabin.

"Good morning, your Highness," he greeted.

"Likewise, count," Alek returned.

Count Volger looked Alek up and down. When his met Alek's gaze he paused. _The boy seems distant. Good lord, what has happened to him now,_ Volger thought.

"Are you well?" Volger questioned.

"I'm fine, thank you," Alek replied.

"You don't look well. You look as if you're hiding something," Volger retorted.

Alek swore inwardly. Of course Volger would know when something was up. He had watch Alek grow up from when he was just a baby, after all.

Volger took Alek's silence as a yes and said, "Perhaps it has something to do with your good friend, Deryn."

"How do you know her true identity?" Alek questioned.

"Your Highness, I've known for weeks now," the wildcount replied smugly.

Alek froze. "Why didn't you tell me?" Alek said, anger rising.

"My boy, I didn't want to ruin your self-esteem," Volger replied innocently.

"What, you think I can'y handle a girl being better than me?" Alek prompted.

"Ah, so you admit it," Volger smiled cruelly.

"Get out of my room._ Now." _ Alek yelled.

"As you wish, your Highness," Volger replied calmly and left the room.

_How could Volger have found out before I did_, thought Alek. Deryn must have known that Volger knew what she was. That's why Deryn and Volger always regarded each other coldly. I_'m such a dummkopf, _Alek thought.

Alek went back to his bed and decided to read. A little reading to clear his mind would do. There was no way he would go back to sleep, for fear of the return of those dreadful dreams.

Alek read for what seemed like hours. He was so occupied with the novel, that he didn't hear the soft knock on his door at first.

"Coming," he called as he scrambled out of bed and went to answer the door. It was Middy Newkirk.

_What could he possibly want_, thought Alek, groaning internally.

"May, I come in, your princeliness?" Newkirk asked.

Alek opened the door wider, guesturing him in.

"Newkirk, whatever it is, please tell me now, I'm a bit occupied," Alek said impatiently.

Newkirk glanced at the book in Alek's hand. "Yes, of course you're occupied," Newkirk said pointing at Alek's book.

Alek blushed. "What? It's a very interesting book," Alek said defensively.

"Aye, I suppose it is , if its got you _that _occupied," Newkirk went on. "I want to do a little gathering for Middy Sharp in my gratitude for him," Newkirk told Alek.

Alek nodded.

"I would also like you to be present, if that's not a problem?" Newkirk asked.

"No, not at all. Consider it done. I'm there. And may I ask what hour is it to be?" Alek prompted.

"Three," Newkirk said and with that he left the room.

_What have I done_, thought Alek. He'd just agreed to go to a gathering and Deryn Sharp was going to be there. Maybe he could lie and say he has a headache and he sends his best wishes. Surely Deryn wouldn't expect him to be there. But everyone else would.

_I won't go_, he thought. No he had to go, because everyone knew he was Dylan Sharp's best friend and if he didn't go, they'd get curious.

He climbed back into bed and opened his book and began to read once more.

**A/N: Sorry guys...I know this chapter was short, but I'll make it up to you in chapter six, which by the way is done, I just need to type it up...hmm, probably tomorrow, because my hands are tired and my computer needs another battery. Also I'd like to add Daniwashere to my Virtual warm chocolate-chips cookies for leaving a review on every chapter so far! Thanks dude.**

**B.S. out**


	6. Party Crasher

**A/N: I'm sorry guys. I said that I would post this two days ago, but I was too barking busy. I hope you like this chapter.**

Alek was still reading when Volger came in the room.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Alek asked, annoyed.

"My sincerest apologies, your Highness, but I'm in a rush. I came to see if you were reading for the gathering." Volger said.

"I"m not going," Alek said without hesitation.

"Why ever not?" Voler prompted.

"I don't think Deryn likes me now," Alek said sadly.

"Why do you think that? Last time I checked, she was making cow-eyes at you," Volger said, checking his nails for dirt.

"I threatened to turn her in," Alek said at last.

"Well done, Alek! Most impressive. I believe you're becoming just like me. Look at you boy, blackmailing that wretch girl," Volger congratulated.

"I'm not proud of it, Volger. No need for your thanks," Alek said irritibly.

"Well what should I say, should Deryn question your presence?" Volger asked.

"I highly doubt that she will, but in case she does, or in fact tell everyone, so no one gets suspicious of why I'm not there. Tell them I have a headache and decided not to come," Alek said, making a mental plan.

"Very well, Alek," Volger said at last, " I shall see you soon, now get some rest," Volger said and left the room.

Alek sighed. He hadn't realized he'd blackmailed Deryn. The truth was, he didn't want to go, because he didn't know what he would do, when he came face to face with her.

Not only that, other people would be watching and any wrong move could give her away. After all, this whole gathering was made for her.

He went back to read some more, but found he could not. His thoughts kept wondering to last night; his dream and his promise to make it up to her...somehow.

Sudden an idea struck his mind. He knew how to make it up to her. He had to attend the gathering.

He scrambled out of bed and flew to his closet and dusted off the nicest article of clothing he could find. He picked up his father's pocket watch and saw that it was 3:30 p.m. The party had already started. He went to his mirror dresser and pulled out Middy's Mircle and ran a comb through his hair. He laced up his loafers, picked up his watch and headed out the door.

The hall way seemed empty as it was no wonder, that everyone was either on duty or at the gathering.

When he arrived at the mess hall's doors, he took a deep breath and pushed them open. It seemed everyone he knew was there; Dr. Barlow was chattering away to Dr. Busk, his own men were even there. Otto Klopp was having a small conversation with Hans Baurer.

he scanned the room until he found Deryn. She was with Newkirk. Suddenly she laughed at what Alek assumed was a joke from Newkirk. Alek felt a twinge of jealousy. No one seemed to noticed his presence. Then he saw Count Volger make his way over toward Deryn and Newkirk. He exchanged some words with them and Alek moved closer to hear what he was saying.

"Ah, Mr. Sharp, I'm sure you noticed Alek's lack of presence. I'm sorry to say, that he was planning on coming, but this terrible headache came upon him and he decided not to come." Volger explained.

"No need to apologize on his behalf, count," Deryn retorted.

"Oh, but he asked me to," Volger said.

"I'll take it from here, Volger," Alek said coming into view.

All three heads turned to him. Deryn looked genuinely shocked. Volger flashed a look of annoyance. Newkirk regarded Alek cooly, as if wondering why he had the nerve to show up.

_Strange_, Alek thought. Newkirk was the one who invited him.

"Good afternoon, your princeliness," Deryn greeted, avoiding his eyes.

"So he _finally_ arrives," Newkirk grumbled.

"Ah, your Highness," Volger said calmly, " I've see you've changed your mind."

"I just needed some fresh air, is all," Alek replied.

"I thought your head hurted," Newkirk asked, still giving Alek a funny look.

_I don't know why I invited this ninny, _Newkirk thought._ Wait I do. I invited him because he's Deryn's best friend and if I didn't people would get suspicious. If it were up to me, I wouldn't even have invited him, simply because of what he did to Deryn._

Alek was silent.

"Well?" Newkirk prompted.

"I feel fine now," Alek said.

"Sure you do," Newkirk grumbled.

Deryn place a hand on his shoulder, "Newkirk, are you well?" Deryn asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah," Newkirk answered, brushing Deryn's hand off his shoulder gently.

Newkirk got up and left. Volger, who had been silent this whole time, smirked and stalked off, leaving Deryn and Alek alone.

There was an awkward silence so Deryn decided to break it.

"I should go check on Newkirk and go see if he's alright," she said looking very uncomfortable.

_Since when did she care for Newkirk's behalf,_ Alek thought.

She got up from her chair and was about to leave when Alek whispered, "Deryn, wait."

She paused mid-stride. When he was sure he had her attention he continued, "I'd like to apologize for-"

"Alek, please, not now and not here," she said suddenly sounding very tired.

"Please, Deryn," he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Deryn ignored him and continued walking. Alek jumped off his chair and ran after her. He made a mistake and grabbed her shoulder so see had to look at him.

"Deryn, I-" he began.

"Let go of me, you clart filled bum-rag!" She shoved him forcefully so that his back hit the wall with a thud.

Everyone in the room turned and gave the couple worry looks.

Deryn stared at him in disbelief as if she couldn't believe what she just did.

"I'm sorry, Alek," she gasped and then walked swiftly towards the exit.

Everyone eyes followed her out and then back to Alek. Alek ignored them and went to join Volger, his face turning red.

Newkirk walked past him and muttered, "party crasher," and walke dout the door to follow Deryn.


	7. Lean on Me

**A/N:Firstly, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my lovely boyfriend Charwie( My Prince Alek) **

**I'm so sorry guys, that I'm updating this late…I've been busy like mad. Now I have a question for you guys. There's so many situations that I could make up with this fan fic. My question is should I continue to write more chapters or should I make a sequel to it? I mean, like I want Deryn and Newkirk to bond and get to know each other and I want Alek to become jealous or something….(So many ideas going off in my head right now 0_0) Well tell me what you guys think. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Scott Westerfeld, although I wish I were so the **_**Leviathan**_** could live on forever!**

_Sometimes in our lives  
>We all have pain<br>We all have sorrow  
>But if we are wise<br>We know that there's always tomorrow_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
>And I'll be your friend<br>I'll help you carry on  
>For it won't be long<br>'Til I'm gonna need  
>Somebody to lean on<em>

_Please swallow your pride  
>If I have things you need to borrow<br>For no one can fill those of your needs  
>That you won't let show<em>

_You just call on me brother, when you need a hand (Chorus)  
>We all need somebody to lean on<br>I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
>We all need somebody to lean on<em>

_Second Verse  
>Lean on me, when you're not strong<br>And I'll be your friend  
>I'll help you carry on<br>For it won't be long  
>'Til I'm gonna need<br>Somebody to lean on_

_You just call on me brother, when you need a hand (Chorus)  
>We all need somebody to lean on<br>I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
>We all need somebody to lean on<em>

_If there is a load you need to bear  
>That you can't carry<br>I'm right up the road  
>I'll share your load<br>If you just call me_

_Call me (if you need a friend)  
>Call me (Call me)<br>Call me (if you need a friend)  
>Call me (if you ever need a friend)<br>Call me (Call me)  
>Call me<br>Call me (if you need a friend)_

Deryn ran straight out of the mess hall and didn't stop until she arrived at the safety of her cabin. _This isn't right, _she thought._ I shouldn't be running out like that, like some over sensitive person. I'm a barking soldier for crying out loud! _

She sat down on her cot and placed her head between her legs. She replayed the awful scene in her head; Alek gripping her shoulder, begging for forgiveness, her snapping at him and shoving him into the wall, and finally the look of hurt reflected in his marble green eyes.

_I'm such a ninny. What was I thinking, making a huge scandal like that? Surely everyone is wondering right now, why the Great Dylan Sharp had ran out like that? I should have just listened to him. If I had done that, I could have avoided all this, _she thought.

Just then a soft knock on her cabin door, disturbed her thoughts. Middy Newkirk popped his head in.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

She nodded avoiding his gaze and said, "Seeing as you're already in, why not?"

He came in and sat down next to her and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Barking spiders, how am I supposed to explain this to Newkirk, without giving my identity away?

"It's Alek, right?"Newkirk asked, "He doesn't love you."

Deryn was flabbergasted.

"I know you must think I'm crazy for saying that, but please hear me out. You're a barking lassie, aren't you?" Newkirk whispered.

"How did you know?" Deryn said at last.

"I know pretty lass when I see one and you're very flexible, too flexible I might add, to be a boy," Newkirk smirked.

"That's a very sexist opinion," Deryn grumbled.

"It's the truth," Newkirk protested.

"How did you know about my falling out with Alek?" She asked.

"I kind of guessed. You and Alek were always together and when I invited him to the gathering I planned for you, he had a faraway look in his eyes," Newkirk explained.

"Barking clever, you are, Newkirk," Deryn complimented, "But really, Newkirk, how did you know?"

"Aye, I guess I'll have to admit it," he took a deep breath; "I heard you and Alek talking last night in the machine room. I didn't mean to eavesdrop…I was going to get some spare machine parts and then…"

Deryn was horrified. Someone had actually heard them.

"Don't worry," Newkirk reassured, "I didn't tell anyone."

Deryn paled.

"No one else, was there, I swear it was only me," Newkirk said uneasily.

"Are you positive?" Deryn questioned.

"Positive, Deryn," Newkirk said.

Her name sounded weird coming out of Newkirk mouth.

So Newkirk had known all along. No wonder he took it so lightly that she was a girl. He has made a party for her, kept her secret and had been there all along for her when she needed a friend.

"Why did you do it?" She suddenly asked.

"Do what?" He countered.

"Not turn me in to the captain," she explained.

"Because you're an awesome airman…err, I mean 'airwomen' and I know you love to fly. You saved my life multiple times. If you had not been aboard, I'd be dead right now." Newkirk said.

Deryn was touched. "Aw, thanks, Newkirk," she said punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ouch," Newkirk feigned, clutching his right arm, "easy there, Miss Sharp, not all men are as strong as you."

"Got that barking right," she laughed.

_Blisters, she's pretty…especially when she flashes her pearly whites,_ Newkirk thought.

"What are you staring at?" She questioned, her sky-blue eyes meeting his coco-color ones.

"You," he mumbled.

"You barking fancy me, don't you?" She said, smirking.

"Aye, I think I'm in love. What's a girl doing here in the middle of a war? You never see this. You're barking brave lass," Newkirk thought out loud.

"Right, I am. I just wanted to fly again," she said simply, "just like those times, when I was a wee bit," she said dreamily.

"So your father_ was_ Artemis Sharp after all?" Newkirk asked.

"Aye, the best father there was. He taught me everything I know about flying," Deryn explained.

Newkirk nodded, then said, "So when Alek your true identity, he freaked out, right?"

"Aye, barking daft prince," she replied softly.

"I'm sorry," Newkirk apologized.

"You've got nothing to apologize for. I'm the one who should be," Deryn said.

"Why?" Newkirk questioned.

"I'd never thanked you properly, for everything you've done for me, including not turning me in," she explained.

Then she leaned over to peck Newkirk on his left cheek. He turned bright red.

"Maybe I can talk some sense into him, for you," Newkirk offered.

"I'd appreciate that," Deryn replied and hugged her friend who'd been there all along.

Little did the couple know that a pair of eyes had been watching them.

**A/N: Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed that! Now should I make a sequel or add more chapters? Remember to leave a review. Thank you! :D**


	8. Three Can Play This Game

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter. In fact I wrote most of this in speech class today. First off, I'd like to say that I will continue to write more chapters on this story, since you guys love it so much. Second, I'd like to remind you, that I hand wrote these chapters in a composition journal and then I type them up. As of now, I've used up 56 whole pages writing this fiction. I had to get a new journal since my old one was so filled up! Wow! As of now, I'm on page 59 writing chapter nine, so I'm on page three of it, but I stopped, because I wanted to type this one up! I hope you guys enjoy it! **

The days went by in a blur for Deryn Sharp. She was no longer lonely, since she had Newkirk to keep her company. Things were easier between them and she and Newkirk were growing close, that there were rumors aboard; that Alek had did something unforgivable. Deryn liked having Newkirk with her, but she was afraid, that he saw more to their friendship than she did, so she tried to keep things at bay with. _No more pecks on the cheek for him,_ she thought.

Speaking of Alek, she never really saw him anymore. Occasionally, she would see him but he would give her a blank stare and Newkirk a cold one. _What's his problem? He never wanted me, all because I'm a_ _lass. And Newkirk, here, has accepted me, regardless of my gender, _She thought.

"Deryn," Newkirk whispered. She jumped up, momentarily forgetting that he was there. She looked around the corridor and then said, "You ninny, don't call me that out here, where someone could here."

"Sorry, I forgot," he blushed.

"What?" She asked.

"What, _what_?" he replied.

"You called my name, remember?" She pointed out.

"Aye, that's right," he blushed a deeper shade of red. "I was going to ask you what you were thinking about."

"I was thinking of our, dear daft friend, Alek," she said simply.

"Of course, you were thinking of him," he grumbled.

Deryn glanced over at him and saw his face darken. _If his face gets any darker, he'll bust a vein, _she thought.

"What's your barking problem, Newkirk?" She questioned.

"Nothing," he shrugged.

"No…really. Every now and then you get all moody like some home-sick lass," she chuckled to herself.

"I do not!" Newkirk protested.

"Sure you do," Deryn corrected.

Newkirk shook his head furiously.

"Suit yourself," she finally said.

The two walked in silence for the next three minutes. Newkirk glanced at Deryn and followed her gaze outside the window. She was staring at the clouds with a dreamy expression. Suddenly she flashed her pearly whites. _She's probably thinking about that bum-rag prince. She's still in love with him, despite the fact, that he clearly doesn't want a commoner like her…but I do. She's a hero to my people_, Newkirk thought.

"Newkirk," Deryn met his eyes.

"Aye, what is it?" He replied.

"You never told me your name, that is your real name, I mean," she cleared her throat.

"It's Graham, Graham Newkirk," he beamed.

"An interesting name, that one," was all Deryn said.

They continued walking, and suddenly Deryn whipped her head towards Newkirk, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Graham, I've got a brilliant barking plan she breathed, grinning from ear to ear.

"What might that be?" Graham questioned, already knowing what she was going to ask.

"Remember when you said, you'd talk to Alek for me?" She reminded him.

"Aye, I do…what about it?" Newkirk asked, dumbly.

"I want you to do it, you ninny," Deryn said. When Newkirk didn't respond, she added, "Will you?"

"NO!" Newkirk yelled.

"Why on earth not?" She yelled back.

"Because…because I love you," he finally let out, "and I want you to pick me instead of him."

Once again Deryn was flabbergasted.

"I won't tell him, because I love you, Deryn Sharp. I've been madly in love with you forever," he continued.

Deryn walked over to him and slapped him across the face and hissed, "I can't return those feelings!"

"Just like Alek couldn't for you, right?" Newkirk said and grabbed her shoulders.

"Let go of me you bum-rag, or-"

Newkirk interrupted her by bringing his lips upon hers furiously. Deryn fought for control, pushing him away, for fear of someone seeing them. The boy had an iron grip when he want too…perhaps he wasn't as weak as he made others to think about him. Suddenly his weight was lifted off and she heard a crunching noise.

"Ouch!" Newkirk cried.

"God's wounds! What are you doing to her?" Alek questioned coldly, his hand in a fist.

"Why in the blazes did you punch me? You ninny!" Newkirk spat blood out of his mouth.

"You, sir, were molesting this young lady!" Alek accused pointing his finger at Newkirk.

"I was not! I simply kissed her because I love her and you do not!" Newkirk hissed.

Deryn gasped as if someone had punched her. That last comment had stung. Alek threw her a worried glance and she saw his green eyes were toxic with rage.

"Well?" Newkirk questioned. "You don't love her, right?"

"Graham, stop," Deryn whispered.

"You wanted me to talk to him for you and you wouldn't shut up about it, _so now I'm_ doing it!" Newkirk retorted.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Alek chided, getting closer to Newkirk.

"You ninny. All this time that I've been with Deryn, she was always talking about you. In fact I think she was thinking about you too. She barking loves you! Obviously you do not, so I'm here for her!" Newkirk snapped.

With that last statement, Alek, the Alek that had master to control his emotions, lost it right there and then. He tackled Newkirk to the ground.

_What's he doing? He doesn't know how to fight, but yet he goes after a soldier that id trained in combat,_ Deryn thought.

The two boys were tangled on the floor rolling all over the place. Suddenly Deryn couldn't take this anymore.

"Stop, Stop this madness right now!" She snapped.

The boys ignored her, both lost in their apparent new found hatred for each other.

A light bulb went off inside Deryn's head. She knew what she had to do. She jumped in the fight and attempted to break the two apart. There was scratching, pinching, slapping and punching. At one point Deryn got kicked in the stomach that she gasped like a girl and the two boys broke apart upon her cry of pain.

She stood up, all bruised and her left eye swelling. "You BUM-RAGS!" She hissed, spitting blood out of her mouth.

Alek and Newkirk whipped their heads in her direction. Their faces quickly morphed into horror as they realized what had just happened.

"Are you okay?" Newkirk, the idiot he was asked a question that was oh so obvious.

"No…" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Alek said and came up to her and placed his hand on her equally bruised face.

Deryn flinched at his touch.

"Shh, I won't hurt you," Alek cooed as if he were talking to a baby.

"Like you haven't already," Newkirk huffed.

Deryn quickly jumped into Alek's arms and sobbed. "Where has my ship buddy been all along," she questioned.

"I'm here…I'm here," he said gently.

Graham Newkirk, sensing his presence was unwanted, grunted "Traitor," in Deryn's direction and stormed off, leaving Deryn and Alek all alone.

"Come with me, Deryn," Alek said, reaching out his hand.

She gladly accepted it and went with Alek.

_Alek must love me, even though he claims not. His actions today have well betrayed him, _Deryn thought.

**A/N: Did you guys like that? I hope ya'll do. Well anyways I'd like to remind you that I'm writing more chapters to this fiction. As of now, I'm on page 7 in my composition book, writing chapter 9! I so can't wait to share that one with you guys. So, so far this story has taken me a full 63 pages to write…I don't think I've ever written this much before, but I love writing this. Don't forget to review, because I'll most likely post chapter nine tomorrow! xP**


	9. It's all about Passion people!

**..A/N: First of all, I'd like to say sorry, because I sort of abandoned this story for a while, but I never forgot about it. I will continue writing more though! I hope you like it. :D**

_**For Charlie, my draft prince ;)**_

Past~

Alek had been deeply hurt when Deryn shoved him into the wall the night before. _Why didn't she want to listen to me, _Alek thought. Then she ran out all upset and Newkirk had followed her out. Alek couldn't help feeling jealous, thinking that it should have been him out there with her. Then when he came to find her, he found Newkirk in her room and Deryn had kissed him on the cheek. Even that small act, made Alek's insides turn.

As the days past, Alek would try to stay clear from Deryn, but one can only hide so much on a ship, no matter how big it was. Whenever he did see her, she was with Newkirk, laughing and smiling. Of course on the occasions when he did happen to pass them, he would give them both a small greeting with a nod of his head and carry on to his business.

Thankfully Alek had Bovril to keep him company. At this moment, the fluffy creature rested on his shoulder. "Alek sad?" It questioned. Alek gaped at the creature. The beastie had an uncanny ability to predict the out-comes of events, with being perspicacious and all, but it never asked questions. Strange. Alek thought. The creature appeared to being attaining new talents every day.

Alek frowned. Was he sad? Well, Volger had described him last night as a little brooding due to the episode that happened with Deryn in the mess hall. Actually, Volger had said that he was 'more' brooding, because to begin with, Alek had been like that before the party.

Alek rounded the corner of the hall and suddenly stopped because he heard voices. The voices belonged to Deryn and Newkirk.

"I won't tell him, because I love you. I've been madly in love with you forever," Newkirk breathed. Alek clinched his fist and heard a slap as if someone had got hit on the face. He peeked over and saw Newkirk caressing his right check. Alek smirked to himself. Deryn had apparently slap Newkirk.

"I can't return those feelings," Deryn said, her voice rising.

"Just like Alek couldn't for you, right?" Newkirk told her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Let go of me, you bum-rag, or I'll-,"Alek watched in horror as Newkirk clamped his mouth over Deryn, drowning her words. Deryn appeared to be struggling at trying to free herself, but Newkirk had her in an iron grip. Alek had had enough of this. He strode over to Newkirk and pulled him off Deryn and threw a punch.

Alek remembered it to well' Newkirk questioning the punch, him accusing Newkirk of molesting Deryn and finally stupid Newkirk declaring that he loved Deryn more than Alek does and ever will. The last statement really made Alek's mind explode and so a fight was born.

What made matters worse was, that Deryn, bless her hurt, had somehow got involved in the fight. He hadn't noticed her when suddenly the fight ended and Alek was shocked to how it had ended and Newkirk appeared to be just as shocked as Alek. Then they both saw Deryn all bruised up. She had used herself to stop the fight. _Well, she is really strong for a girl_, Alek thought. _I guess it was her soldierly_ _instincts to stop the fight. Most girls would've fled the scene for help, but Deryn, being Deryn had tried_ _to control the situation herself._

She was a tough girl, but Alek swore the moment he saw her after the fight, she looked just as broken down as he had when he had rejected her. From there on, Alek had made his attempt to talk to Deryn. This time she actually came with him

Present~

"Where are we going?" Deryn questioned as Alek led her somewhere she obviously did not know.

"You'll see," Alek smirked.

"You're such a barking daft prince, you know?" Deryn laughed.

"Certainly." Alek replied.

Soon the two arrived at the machine room. Alek glanced at her. _Poor girl,_ he thought. _She's probably_ _recalling the last time she was her with me and it wasn't a good time either._

Alek gave Deryn a reassuring nod and twisted the door open and made a gesture for her to go in. She raised an eyebrow. "Ladies first," Alek suggested, always the gentlemen. "Get stuffed," Deryn replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

The room shined with the setting sun, so there was no need for the glow worms…for now anyways. Deryn turned towards the window and murdered, "So beautiful," addressing the sunset. "Indeed it is and so are you," Alek returned. With that last comment Deryn quickly turned around and gave him a glare.

"What? It's a compliment," Alek protested.

"Alek, please don't go there…I don't want to be hurt again," Deryn said softly.

Alek cleared his throat, "About that…you see, I'm sorry. I was too harsh. I was just really shocked and I felt way draft, because I'd never noticed that you were actually a girl and-,"Alek tried to explain.

"You shouldn't be too hard on yourself," Deryn interrupted, "that was my point, ninny. I was trying to be a boy without question. It's understandable, that you didn't recognize me for months, until I told you, which by the way, I'm regretting right now. I'm just dead clever and now for my stupidity my job is on the line and possibly my life if my secret gets out." She said.

"I would never-," Alek began.

"No, you threaten me, and now Newkirk could tell-," She started to explain.

"WHAT! Newkirk know? How?" Alek said in disgust.

"What, you thought he was kissing me as a boy? Aye, that's disgusting," Deryn said wrinkling her nose.

"No, well at first…eh, but then I saw him grabbing you and that's when I knew he knew," Alek said with an icy voice.

"I don't see why it matters to you," Deryn scoffed.

"It means everything to me," Alek corrected.

"Why is that?" Deryn inquired, folding her arms against her chest.

"Because over the days, I've realized..That I actually like you, may even love you," Alek whispered.

Suddenly Deryn started laughing like a total maniac. "Oh, good one Alek," She giggled, wiping a tear off her right cheek.

"What's so funny?" Alek demanded, blushing.

"Oh, you'd think one would be happy, overjoyed to find out, that the boy who she has been in love actually loves-," Deryn began but was cut off as Alek close in the space between them, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

Her lips were so soft and warm against his. The moment their lips connected, Alek swore something clicked. Her lips fit perfectly with his as if she were the missing puzzle piece missing from Alek, and she finally had been placed back where she belonged. Alek noticed something at that moment…she wasn't pushing him away, like she always had in his dreams. Her lips were moving with his in union, as passionate as he was. Maybe dreams aren't true as you think they are. They're just holding your worst fears with what you really want.

Soon enough, Deryn pulled away and glanced into Alek gorgeous green eyes. Her face was all flustered and pink and she was smiling like a loony. Before Alek could say anything, Deryn tackled him to the ground.

"Finally," she hissed, "I've been waiting for that for a million of years!" She frowned. "Did I just really say that out loud? Barking spiders, to hell with it!" She giggled as she leaned over Alek and pressed her lips against his once, twice, and many more times.


	10. Conest! Contest!

Wanted:

Chapter 10

Hey guys! I'm holding a contest, because I love you guys and I want to reward you, so I'm holding a contest. My contest is simple. I want to hear your ideas and I would appreciate anyone who's interested in writing chapter 10, of "Lean on Me"

I know some people who have done this before, and I must admit, the results were impressive. So if you have a fanfiction account, all you have to do is write a chapter, doesn't matter that length of it and submitted to me. In case you don't know how to do this, you can use the Dox thingy and make a connection with me.

(This may help you with the Dox thing)

Use DocX. DocX is this really cool program on . You know how afters you log into your account there is a series of tabs at the top of your screen? The fifth tab from the right says 'DocX.' Click on it. DocX is pretty cool because you can send documents to other authors (users w/accounts) through the site. It's secure and more reliable than email.

Before you can send documents you need to establish a 'connection.' first. Once you click on the 'DocX' tab you'll come to a screen with a box that has four rows in it directly below the tabs. The bottom row has a link called 'Connections.' Click on it. In the middle of your screen will appear a search box. Enter your beta's UserID or PenName or URL and hit search. That person's PenName will then appear in the 'DocX Pending Connections' box. Once you've done this pm your beta that you've sent them a connections invite. They then must go into their account and do the exact same thing. They must go into the DocX tab, click on the 'Connections' link, and enter your UserID, PenName or URL into the search bar. Once they do this you'll have an active connection. Now you need to upload whatever you want to send them through document manager. Make sure you upload it in the .docx format and not the .doc format. Then go back to the 'DocX' tab. Click on the 'Outbox' link. You'll be brought to a page with a box that allows you to select the recipient, select the document, and type a message in. Once you fill all that out click the 'send document' button. Your beta can then go into the DocX tab and click the 'Inbox' link. Your document will be sitting in their inbox. They are free to type in any edits or comments as they please. When they're finished all they have to do is save it to their computer, upload it to document manager, and sent it back to you through 'Outbox.'

It's simpler than it sounds. It's faster than email. It's more secure. AND it allows for betas to type in different colors. You'll feel secure because you didn't have to share your personal email address. And you'll know if your beta viewed or downloaded your document.

If you have any questions, feel free to PM me or email me at my business email : .

REMEMBER, this is _**your**_ chance to take over my story, and add whatever you like, so take a chance. Don't be shy!

Thanks! BS


End file.
